


A promise of freedom

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: As children and as adults, Childhood Friends, Freedom, Horseback Riding, M/M, Picnics, Revelations Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: He had promised Corrin, to take him through the entire world, and show him all he wanted to see. And he'd fulfill that, no matter how long it took.For Corrin, Silas would always do whatever was necessary to give even the smallest happiness.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas
Kudos: 27





	A promise of freedom

A young, teenage boy looked around, waiting for the right moment to sneak away, hiding his best friend under his cape as he did so. It’s not like this would stop people from noticing they were trying to sneak out of the castle or anything, but the ‘confident knight’ act helped them feel safer, in spite of their nervousness.

“Silas? You don’t have to do this. We can just have a picnic right here. It’s… It’s alright.”

And that was all that was needed. These words made him once again filled with the determination to see this through. Correction. It wasn’t the words themselves, but rather, the sad, lonely way in which they were said.

“Don’t worry, Corrin. I’ve been planning this forever, remember? And we go in three, two, one… NOW!”

Holding the royal’s hand, Silas dashed ahead towards the stables, making sure not to lose the grip he had. Quickly, at the exact moment where no one was there to bust them, he helped his friend get up on the horse, before following him on it.

Making sure that everything he prepared was properly strapped in, he said, “Corrin? Hold on to me real tight, ok? We have to leave super fast, so you gotta do so or else you may fall off!”

“Understood!” With the boy wrapping his arms around Silas as strongly as he could, something stirring inside both of them when he did so, the horse was spurred on, beginning a gallop towards freedom.

For a place that held such important guests, the Northern Fortress was almost somewhat relaxed when it came to security, although he guessed it was a side-effect of how extremely isolated it was. Surely, no one would try to attack or raid such an unknown, unimportant place. Besides, Gunter alone would be enough to keep the children inside in-check.

Silas was just a noble. In Nohr, such a position was so unstable, it might as well be worthless. But it gave him a shot at this. It let him meet Corrin.

The horse ran out of the fortress, at just the exact time where the few guards there as in the place should be absent at that spot.

It gave him a chance to make Corrin happy. And he was absolutely going to make the most of it.

“Over there! The prince is escaping!”

Wait, what? Darn it, had he timed things wrongly? Argh, well, he couldn’t stop now! Spurring his horse again, the rider went as fast as he could, in hopes of outrunning the shackles that would lock them into the dark again.

“Leave me behind. Silas, leave me now!”

“I can’t! I refuse to, Corrin! I promised I’d take you out of that fortress, and I’m gonna do so!”

“NO! I am not worth it, Silas!” The prince protested, shouting words he half-believed, half-denied, “I’m not worth anything!”

“You are! To me, you are worth-”

Thunder fell in front of them, with the magic scaring the mount enough to make it rear in protest, throwing the people on it’s back to the ground as it neighed. Quickly, Silas still tried to protect his friend, covering him some as they hit the ground.

Red… Had he hit a rock when he fell?

By now, Corrin stood in front of him, arms raised, pleading the guards surrounding them for Silas’ life and safety. As he was finally dragged away, the prince’s hand remained trying to reach his knight’s, specially as said boy was pinned and beat to the ground with the blunt end of whichever weapons the guards were carrying.

_ I’m sorry, Corrin… _ He struggled to think, as a certain old, inveterate knight made his way through the crowd, apologetically looking at him, and carried him off to be tended to,  _ I’m sorry I couldn’t take you through all you wanted to do. _

* * *

The fields of the new Kingdom of Valla went on far and wide, full of peace, not a person to be seen or noise to be heard, until the clop of a horse’s gallop came into the scene.

At last, it reached the top of a small hill, two men dismounting with ease. In sequence, the rider took out a basket filled with food, and a blanket tied around it, while his companion guided the mount towards a small tree, letting him rest under it.

The blanket already set, the companion helped his beloved finish organizing the picnic they had planned, before properly beginning their date.

Food, calm, and a wide, breezy hill with not a wall or a roof keeping them locked somewhere. Yes, for them, this scenery was all they wanted.

Taking another bit of coleslaw to his mouth, Corrin remarked, “Hum… It’s almost funny. I can now remember I liked this so much. I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite anymore, but I still appreciate it.” Upon noticing the other man’s silence, he inquired, “Silas? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Yes, it is. It’s just… I’m glad. I’m glad we can do this together, now, like we couldn’t do so many years ago, Corrin.”

The King of Valla couldn’t help but remain slightly confused, “Silas, we already did pretty much everything on that list you kept. Nevermind all the picnics we already had.”

“Indeed. But moments of freedom are still far and few for you right now, however in a different way, my king.” He replied, with a small smile, “So, whenever I can give you happiness, you can count on me to do so. Because you’re worth the world to me, Corrin.”

“And you, the world to me, Silas. Because, like I already told you, I’m not your King. I’m your husband. And just being by your side is enough to make me always feel like I’m on a hill such as this one.”

“Do you truly mean that?”

“Of course I do. Never stop doubting me.”

And so, Corrin leant forward, avoiding the food spread in-between them as he did so, before kissing Silas’ lips, the taste of the kinda milk-soaked dish mixing with the taste of his loved one. The knight warmly enjoyed the affection, even if also a bit embarrassed from how he let his preferences leak into the recipe again.

“Now, come on.” Corrin said, sitting on his knees, having grabbed a nearby cup of yogurt, “It’s my turn to treat you.”

“Alright. Go ahead.”

Taking out a spoonful, the man fed his husband, full of care, “So, is it good? I mean, it’s not like I’m the one who made it or anything, but…”

Although he savored the food, Silas’ concentration was still stuck into watching Corrin’s lovefilled gaze, soft and warm, from the sun that fell on him, the wind that caressed him, and the passion that was inside each inch of his being.

With that in mind, there was only one answer he could give,

“Yes. It is perfect.”


End file.
